


Academic Decathalon Shenanigans

by magicalbluecookies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cats, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, We love cats, cuteness, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalbluecookies/pseuds/magicalbluecookies
Summary: In which Peter has a new friend and MJ is obviously jealous.orThe one where Peter and MJ become kitten pocket buddies.





	Academic Decathalon Shenanigans

“Why are you so happy?”

“What, I'm not allowed to be happy?”

"No one's allowed to be happy, Parker, the world's a fucking disaster."

"..."

“Of course you're allowed to be happy, but you've been jaded for weeks. You even fell asleep in chem-"

"I was tired!"

"-even though it's your favorite subject, and now you're literally bouncing up and down."

“I can be happy sometimes.”

"Happy? You're acting far more like a golden retriever than normal."

"I like golden retrievers."

“I know, but the point is, you're way happier than normal, so something is either horribly wrong or horribly right.”

“...”

“You have to be kidding me.”

“Someone abandoned her next to the dumpster! I had to save her.”

“Why am I not surprised?.”

“She's really cute and tiny and had to be freezing out there.”

“...that's a valid point, I'm surprised you could come up with that."

“Uh... yeah.”

“So what's her name?”

“...”

“I know you named her, Parker, don't give me that look.”

“...”

“...”

“Her name’s Rosie.”

“Rosie.”

“It’s a cute name!”

“I don't know what's more ridiculous, the fact that you have a kitten in your hoodie pocket or that you named her Rosie.”

“Look, at least she's warm now.”

“Two valid points. That's a record, I'm impressed."

“You’re carrying a kitten in your hoodie pocket!”

“But she’s so cute! Aww, she’s purring. I love you too, Rosie.”

“...”

“Is there something you want to say?”

“...”

"..."

"...tell her I love her too."

~~~~~later~~~~~

“Why are you crying?”

“She’s so cute, oh my god, she's so cute-”

“Please tell me you're not crying because of Rosie.”

“...”

“You’re crying because of Rosie.”

“It’s not my fault! It should be illegal for her to be this cute.”

“Then she would be in little kitty jail.”

“No! I’m sorry, Rosie. I love you, I would never want you to go to jail, you’re too precious for this world.”

“This day literally could not get any weirder.”

“...”

“How did that get in there?”

“You have a pocket kitten too! We can be kitten pocket buddies!”

“...fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this thing and just found it Google Drive, but it was a lot of fun to write. It needed a little editing, but here it is! Comment if you'd like!


End file.
